Meus pais!
by Fabi
Summary: Shaolin fala um pouco sobre seus pais e sua vida com eles. Relacionado aos fics Meu filho! e Ser mãe...


Olá! Eis aqui um conto sobre como Shaolin vê seus pais. Esta história tem relação com meus fics 'Meu Filho!' e 'Ser Mãe!', eu não pretendia escreve-la, mas o fiz atendendo a pedidos. Esta história é dedicada ao Soldado da Lua e a irmãzinha de 8 anos dele, e para a Videl também. Pessoal, sugestões são sempre bem vindas, e eu continuarei lendo todas as mensagens de vocês com muito carinho, como sempre faço, mas demorarei um pouquinho a escrevê-las, pois tenho outras três histórias já iniciadas para terminar, depois trabalharei em outras.

Boa leitura!

MEUS PAIS!

Por Fabi

__

"O amor é SOPRO infinito, que vem de outro lugar

e para outro lugar voa

O amor é espírito de homem que conhece

e reconhece o SOPRO

é liberdade de homem que se volta inteiro para ele

O amor é consentimento do homem ao SOPRO que convida;

é coração do homem que se abre para acolhê-lo e dá-lo,

é corpo de homem que se recolhe, disponível,

para que, habitado por ele, atravessado por ele, 

alce vôo rumo aos outros

rumo ... ao outro,

e que, enfim,

os que estavam afastados se encontrem e se ajustem

os que estavam separados se tornem só um

e que do UM jorre uma nova vida."

Michel Quoist – Fale-me de Amor

Sempre pensei muito em meus pais. Aprendi com eles coisas que crianças normalmente não aprendem com suas famílias. E quanto mais eles me ensinavam, mais eu os admirava.

Tenho que explicar minha família primeiro. Meus pais se encontraram aos dez anos de idade. No início eles não se deram muito bem, mas com o tempo eles começaram a se admirar, até que se apaixonaram. E o amor era tão forte, que sobreviveu a quatro anos de separação, enquanto meu pai estava em sua terra natal, Hong Kong, e minha mãe no Japão. Quando meu pai voltou, eles começaram a namorar, e se casaram logo após o término do colegial. Foi então que eu surgi. Sou o único filho de Sakura e Shaoran Li.

Ouvi muitas histórias sobre meu nascimento, a maior parte delas contadas por meus avós e meus tios. Algumas até mesmo narradas pelos amigos de meus pais. Mas, de meus pais, escutei muito poucas. Acho que posso entender o motivo. Meu pai e minha mãe não gostam de lembrar que eu quase não nasci, pois ela quase teve um aborto no seu quinto mês de gestação. Hoje entendo bem a dor que eles devem ter sentido com este incidente, e o medo posterior a ele. Pelo que sei, minha mãe teve muitos problemas para engravidar. Ela, inclusive, achava que nunca teria filhos. E então, um dia, ela soube que estava me esperando, e eu quase não nasci. Depois disso, minha mãe nunca mais engravidou, por mais que quisesse.

Não tenho irmãos. Em compensação, tenho muitos primos pelo lado do meu pai. A família Li é muito grande. O único irmão de minha mãe não teve filhos, então não tenho primos por este ramo da família. 

Cresci numa casa um pouco diferente das demais. Alguém pode me perguntar no que ela era diferente. Posso dizer que cresci em meio a magia. Eu nunca tinha percebido que meus pais podiam fazer mágicas. Claro, eu achava aquele boneco amarelo de minha mãe muito esquisito, ainda mais que ele parecia não gostar quando eu, ainda pequeno, lhe puxava a cauda. Só fui descobrir, lá pelo meu sexto aniversário, que ele estava vivo. Neste momento, ganhei o presente que toda a criança sonha ganhar: meu cavalinho particular. Bem, hoje penso que seria mais correto dizer meu leão alado particular. Só imagino como Kero se sentia tendo que me carregar em suas costas, e eu brincando com ele como se estivesse cavalgando para lutar com Gengis Khan.

Mas o guardião sempre foi simpático comigo, bem diferente de Yue. Eu tive medo dele desde que meus pais me apresentaram a ele. Afinal de contas, o juiz parecia estar sempre de mau humor. Até hoje ele continua assim.

Qualquer um acharia estranho o que estou contando, mas simplesmente porque não conhece meus pais. Já contei como eles se encontraram, até o momento em que eu nasci, só não disse porque eles se encontraram.

Minha mãe, aos dez anos, acidentalmente abriu um livro e libertou um poderoso conjunto de cartas. Ela começou a procurá-las para as recapturar. Meu pai veio da China com a mesma missão e, no início, eles se tornaram rivais, mas foi só no início, pois como meu pai me disse depois, não existe uma única pessoa que não goste de minha mãe.

Minha mãe conseguiu cumprir sua missão, e se tornou a Mestra das Cartas, inclusive as modificando com seu poder. Segundo meu pai, ela é a mais poderosa feiticeira da Terra.

E quanto a meu pai? Ele é descendente do criador das cartas mágicas, o mago Clow. Meu pai, Shaoran Li, nasceu dentro de uma das mais poderosas famílias de guerreiros e feiticeiros da China. Foi com ela que ele aprendeu a lutar e a fazer magias. Segundo minha avó, meu pai é o melhor guerreiro da família, e o mais poderoso feiticeiro das novas gerações da família Li. Meu pai diz que é exagero dela, mas eu acredito piamente no que me foi dito, ainda mais depois de ver meu pai e minha mãe treinando. Meu pai ensinou artes marciais a minha mãe, e os dois lutam com muita sincronia, como se pudessem ler os pensamentos um do outro.

Eu amo muito minha mãe. Ela é muito doce, e está sempre disposta a fazer qualquer coisa, exceto levantar cedo. Meu pai me disse que ela sempre foi assim. Eu a admiro muito, e a acho a mulher mais linda que já vi, mesmo que minha opinião seja suspeita. Os olhos dela sempre expressam felicidade, bondade e amizade. Segundo meu avô, Fujitaka Kinomoto, ela é muito parecida com minha falecida avó, Nadeshiko, a quem todos também adoravam facilmente. Eu posso entender isto.

Meu pai? Como posso explicar... Quem não o conhece direito o acha uma pessoa muito fechada e um pouco assustadora. Ele costuma olhar atravessado para as pessoas. Mas eu nunca poderia ter escolhido um pai melhor.

Desde que consigo me lembrar, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, me dando todo o suporte que eu precisei em todos os momentos. Ele me ensinou que eu posso me reerguer sozinho sempre que eu cair, e que ele sempre estaria por perto, se dele eu precisasse. Ele me ensinou artes marciais e, apesar de ser um instrutor muito rígido e exigente, sempre demonstrou como se importava com o meu progresso. Acho que hoje eu consigo lutar quase tão bem quanto ele. 

Eu me lembro de quando eu era bem pequeno e ele me levava ao parque para jogar bola, minha mãe sempre junto com uma cesta de piquenique nos esperando após o jogo, para lancharmos sob as árvores.

Lembro muito bem o quanto ele e mamãe se amam. Todos os dias no café da manhã, meu pai chegava e a enlaçava pela cintura, a segurando enquanto ela terminava de preparar a refeição. Depois ele lhe dava um beijo, antes de se sentarem para tomar café. Eu, pequeno que era na época, tapava meus olhos com as mãos, não querendo ver a cena diante de mim; mas, por dentro, eu estava feliz por eles.

Lembro, ainda, a ocasião em que minha mãe se acidentou com o carro. Meu pai me deixou com tio Touya e não saiu do lado dela no hospital. Eu tinha uns 8 anos na época e vi o quanto ele estava preocupado, ainda mais quando minha mãe ficou em coma por quase uma semana. Quando ela finalmente teve alta, eles voltaram para casa. Eu, tio Touya, tio Yukito e Kero fizemos uma festa de boas vindas para eles. Minha mãe me abraçou com força, dizendo que estava morrendo de saudades, enquanto meu pai nos olhava com o seu jeito sério de sempre, mas com seus olhos o traindo, mostrando toda a emoção que ele sentia ao ver sua família reunida de novo.

Aos seis anos, sem querer, entrei no quarto onde eu costumava treinar com meu pai artes marciais. Eles achavam que eu estava dormindo, mas me acordei e fui procurá-los. Foi quando descobri sobre os poderes mágicos deles. Encontrei os dois treinando, um contra o outro, para fortalecerem sua magia. Fiquei parado a porta de olhos arregalados, enquanto via meu pai disparar um jato de água vindo de lugar nenhum contra minha mãe, que saiu saltando depois de gritar alguma coisa e uma luz brilhante aparecer embaixo dos pés dela.

Nenhum dos dois me percebeu. Quem deu o alerta sobre minha presença foi Kero, que neste momento me mostrou que estava vivo.

Meus pais me olharam por algum tempo e, então, olharam um para o outro, meu pai dizendo que já era hora, e minha mãe que eu ainda era muito novo. Os dois me chamaram para o centro do quarto, onde nos sentamos no chão. Foi quando eles me contaram sobre seus poderes mágicos, e me disseram que eu também os possuía. Na minha imaginação de uma criança de 6 anos, aquilo era o máximo. No dia seguinte, meu pai começou a me ensinar magia, além de artes marciais. Devo dizer que ele foi um grande professor.

Durante muito tempo treinei com ele e, depois, quando superei os poderes de meu pai, com minha mãe e os guardiões. Realmente, enfrentar Yue não é uma tarefa fácil. Levei muito tempo para conseguir ter alguma vantagem sobre o guardião. Eu entendo plenamente porque meu pai não conseguiu derrotá-lo no tal de julgamento. Minha mãe passou por ele mas, como meu pai sempre me disse, a magia dela é muito mais poderosa que a dele. Nunca consegui vencê-la, por mais que me esforçasse.

Segundo minha mãe, eu sou muito parecido com meu pai, não só fisicamente, mas também na maneira de agir, inclusive na teimosia. Isto me deixa muito feliz.

Como toda criança, eu fui crescendo. Fui para a escola e fiz muitos amigos. Meu pai disse que isto eu herdei de minha mãe, a facilidade em fazer amizades. Sempre que eu tinha dificuldade em alguma coisa, meu pai me socorria, me explicando a matéria, principalmente matemática, que eu achava dificílima. Ele disse que eu também puxei minha mãe neste assunto. Fui da equipe de futebol e de atletismo da escola, pois sempre fui muito bom com os esportes, como meus pais, ainda mais depois de todo o treinamento que meu pai me deu. E um dia me apaixonei...

Minako! Me lembro com muita clareza a primeira vez que a vi, com seus lindos cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis. Eu tinha treze anos na época, e ela havia acabado de ser transferida da Inglaterra, para onde seus pais se mudaram enquanto ela era um bebê. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo, só lembro de sentir meu rosto ficar muito quente enquanto a olhava. Sempre que eu estava perto dela, me sentia muito tímido.

Nós nos tornamos muito amigos e, um dia, descobri que nossos pais se conheciam, inclusive que minha mãe e a dela eram primas afastadas. Isto aconteceu num fim de semana, quando meus pais me avisaram para me arrumar, pois iríamos jantar na casa de velhos amigos e, inclusive, Kero também iria. Meu pai parou o carro na frente de uma enorme mansão. Quando entramos, uma linda mulher começou a nos filmar, olhando para mim e dizendo o quanto cresci. Então vi Minako. De repente a noite que me parecia tão aborrecida ficou maravilhosa.

Nesta noite descobri que papai, mamãe e a mãe e o pai de Minako haviam estudado juntos, e que sempre foram amigos, até que a família Hiiragizawa se mudou para a Inglaterra. Também descobri que o pai de Minako, Eriol, era a reencarnação do mago Clow, que criara as cartas que mamãe possuía, bem como Kero e Yue. Descobri que Minako também podia fazer mágicas. Isto nos aproximou mais ainda.

Eu não sabia que sentimento era este dentro de mim, toda vez que eu pensava na garota de belos olhos azuis. Um dia meu pai me achou muito distraído no treinamento, e me perguntou o porquê. Fiquei na dúvida se devia lhe contar ou não, mas resolvi me abrir com ele. Contei tudo que eu sentia cada vez que via Minako.

Meu pai suspirou, falando baixinho "Justo pela filha de Eriol", comentando que este soubera o tempo todo que isto aconteceria, por isso tinha um sorriso esquisito no rosto quando nasci; e passou a me contar o que ele sentia quando tinha seus dez, onze anos e estava em volta de minha mãe. Reconheci os mesmos sentimentos que eu tinha, e descobri que eu amava aquela garota de olhos tão azuis.

Então perguntei a meu pai como eu fazia para descobrir se ela gostava de mim, e como agir se ela gostasse. Meu pai me olhou e falou que havia chegado a hora de me falar sobre garotas, apesar dele não ser um especialista, pois sempre teve olhos apenas para minha mãe. Posso dizer que aquela tarde de treinamento foi muito diferente. Nunca vi meu pai tão tímido para me ensinar alguma coisa. E ele me falou muito mais do que eu queria saber na ocasião. Foi muito... interessante. Nunca pensei que pudessem acontecer tantas coisas entre homens e mulheres. Naquele momento entendi porque meus pais gostavam tanto de se trancar em seu quarto.

Dois meses depois, tomei coragem e contei a Minako como eu me sentia, disse a ela que a amava. Para minha felicidade, ela retribuía o sentimento. A partir daquele dia, nos tornamos namorados.

Nosso relacionamento se fortaleceu com o tempo, enquanto nossos sentimentos ficavam mais e mais profundos um pelo outro. Quando terminamos nossos estudos, pedi Minako em casamento. Nos casamos um ano e meio depois. Minha mãe chorava muito no dia do meu casamento, enquanto meu pai parecia muito orgulhoso de mim. Ele tinha até mesmo parado de implicar com o pai de Minako pelo que ele havia feito com mamãe a tantos anos atrás, para obrigá-la a transformar as cartas.

Era estranho morar longe de meus pais, mas eu agora finalmente os entendia por completo. Sabia porque meu pai abraçava minha mãe todos os dias enquanto ela fazia o café, porque eles sempre tinham um olhar tão terno um com o outro, e muitas outras coisas que eu nem mesmo havia percebido que eles faziam antes, mas que agora eu tinha o mesmo hábito. Eu, inclusive, adotei o hábito deles de treinar, para que eu e Minako pudéssemos exercitar nossos poderes.

Hoje estou reunido com meus pais e meus sogros, todos nós admirando meu filho recém nascido, meu pequeno Satoru, enquanto Minako descansa após tudo o que atravessou para dar à luz a este. Entendo porque meus pais nunca me falaram sobre meu nascimento. Só de ver Minako com dores já me senti mal por não poder aliviá-las, imagino o que eles sentiram quando minha mãe quase teve um aborto. Nos últimos meses, meu pai me ensinou aquilo que ele disse que faltava para ele me ensinar. Ele me ensinou a ser pai, se bem que, para mim, ele nem precisava fazer isto, pois ele e minha mãe sempre me mostraram isto na prática. É por isso que eu os amo muito. Um dia vou ensinar ao meu filho tudo o que meus pais me ensinaram, e espero que eu possa faze-lo tão bem quanto eles o fizeram comigo.


End file.
